Fanfiction Requests
by kurokatAlways
Summary: A collection of Fanfictions I have been requested to make for trades or gifts.


2D panted and kicked the covers off of his legs turning over on his bed so he was laying on a cool and untouched side. He had stripped naked to try and escape the heat he felt spreading across his body, but nothing was helping. He gently touched his forehead and groaned softly. It felt as if he had a fever, and he couldn't afford to get sick right now. Not while they were in the middle of writing their new album.

He stood up and slipped on a pair of discarded jeans, not bothering with his underwear or shirt. The cooler he felt, the better. He exited his room and traveled into the kitchen, searching the cabinets. He finally found a bottle of child's tylenol, something they had kept when Noodle was smaller. He dumped a few into his mouth, chewing the cherry flavored pills till they turned into powder and swallowed.

"Oi! Dents, where have you been? We've been waiting-"

2D looked up when he heard Murdoc and groaned softly as he leaned his body against the counter, "Sorry, Muds... I just woke up with this horrible fever... Nothing's working..." He paused when he realized Murdoc's appearance. His face was set into one of shock with his nostrils flaring slightly as he sniffed the air. 2D's eyes traveled across Murdoc's chest and rested on his crotch in his tight black jeans. Heat seemed to travel farther up his face when he realized where he was looking, hating himself that his cock had twitched at the sight. He silently reprimanded himself.

He watched as Murdoc silently walked across the room and stop when he was dangerously close to him. Murdoc's nose was still twitching as he glared up at 2D, his mouth opening slightly to expose his jagged and sharp teeth. 2D watched with wide eyes as Murdoc raised his hands to his neck and then suddenly squeeze into fists. He flinched, expecting to recieve a hit from him, but was surprised when Murdoc suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

2D whined when he stumbled after Murdoc, "Muds! What are you doing?!"

He cried out when Murdoc pushed him into his room, making him stumble into his bed. He watched as Murdoc broke off his door handle and snarl at him, "You don't fucking leave this room until your God damn heat wears the fuck off!" He slammed the door and 2D stumbled to his feet once again, going to his door and trying to force it open. He was shocked that Murdoc had actually locked him in his own room.

He panted and beat his fists against the door, yelling, "Murdoc! What the fuck?!"

Silence greeted him and he snarled as he kicked his bare foot against the door. He ignored the pain and collapsed on his bed, face first into the pillow. He breathed deeply into the pillow, trying to let sleep take over. He figured maybe more rest would help the fever subside. But what did Murdoc mean by heat?

He woke up what he assumed was hours later, sitting up in shock as he felt as if his fever had grown worse. He also now had a little friend trying to pitch a tent in his pants. He groaned as he undid his pants and exposed his cock to the cool air in the room. He gently touched his tip and gasped at how sensitive the area was. He gripped the base and began to vigorously rub himself, his breaths coming out in pants as he felt the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. It didn't take long for him to cum, but he looked in horror at his still standing cock.

He tried to relieve himself again, but when his stomach was covered in cum once more, it still didn't go flacid. He began to panic and grabbed his phone, dialing the only person that might could help him.

"Is your heat gone?"

His heart raced when he heard Murdoc's familiar voice and he trembled slightly, "Muds, I-I'm scared!.. It's-It's not going away! A-and I-"

"Hold on, I can't understand you when you talk like that, Faceache. Slow down."

"Please come here! Hurry!" He heard Murdoc curse into the phone and then heard the click of it hanging up. He whimpered and curled his knees against his chest, hugging his legs close as he tried to calm down his breathing. With the fever and a panic attack now setting in, he felt like his skin was crawling and he needed to escape.

He squeeked and covered his head instinctively when the door was suddenly cracked in two, Murdoc standing with narrowed eyes as he looked at 2D. 2D sat up straighter when he saw Murdoc there, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to croak out Murdoc's name.

Murdoc nearly ran at 2D, lunging onto the bed and pushing 2D into the bed. His lips found 2D's and they both gave into an instinct that had never been there for them. Murdoc pulled 2D's pants the rest of the way off of him and grasped his throbbing cock in his hand. When 2D let out a gasp, he plunged a tongue into his mouth and groaned at the taste of cigarettes that they both enjoyed.

2D was trembling at the feeling of his body being pushed into the bed with Murdoc's rough and calloused hands grasping and pumping his cock. His fever felt like it was at a new height that he needed to relieve and he was surprised when Murdoc's touch seemed to cool the places he touched.

2D reached out with trembling fingers and brushed his fingers against Murdoc's crotch. Murdoc grunted against his mouth as 2D traced his fingers against the outline of it through his pants. Murdoc abandoned 2D's cock momentarily so he could unzip his own pants and pull out his cock for 2D. Their hands sought each others dicks and they rubbed each other while their saliva mixed together in their mouths.

Murdoc broke the kiss and slowly began to trail his lips along 2D's jaw and stopped at his neck and shoulder, brushing his teeth against the tender pale skin. 2D gasped at the feeling of sparks erupting on the spot, his cock leaking pre-cum in response.

2D felt like his mind was going blank from all the amazing feelings that he was feeling. Murdoc's grip was tightening and his teeth was pressing harder into his neck, making 2D's breaths come out in shallow gasps.

"M-Muds... Please... I-I need you... Now..." It felt like an urgent request because he was feeling the bud of an orgasm grown larger and larger, but he knew he wasn't going to cum this time unless he had Murdoc's cock inside him.

Murdoc didn't need to be asked twice. He made 2D let go of him and sat up while grabbing 2D's legs and forcing them apart. He bent low and let 2D curl his legs around his neck before slipping his tip against 2D's entrance. 2D cried out in pain as he forced his way into his hole all the way. He throbbed inside 2D's tight hole and made a small hushing sound as he pressed his teeth to 2D's neck once more to try and calm the sudden sobbing blue bird.

2D panted and whimpered as the pain slowly subsided, feeling relief that Murdoc had decided to stop when he was fully inside him. He tried to focus on the feeling of Murdoc's teeth and he wished badly that he would bite into his skin already. At the thought, his hips began to rock slightly to tell Murdoc to move now. Murdoc didn't hesitate to begin thrusting into him.

Their heavy breathing and 2D's moans lingered in the air as Murdoc thrust into 2D at a steady and quick pace, ocassionally pausing to feel how deep he was inside him. 2D's fingers had found Murdoc's back and began to claw at his skin when Murdoc managed to find his sweet spot. He couldn't contain his voice as Murdoc's thick cock moved inside him expertly.

"Muds! Fuck! I-I'm-" Before he could finish, Murdoc's pace picked up faster and his teeth sunk into 2D's neck, blood pouring against his teeth. 2D's eyes widened as his body tensed up and his seed shot onto their chests. Murdoc groaned against his bite and stopped as he came from the sudden clenching of 2D's ass, spilling his seed deep into 2D.

2D whimpered as his body relaxed into the bed, his arms falling against his side as sudden exhaustion took over his body. Murdoc pulled his mouth away from 2D's neck and panted as blood dripped down his chin. 2D looked at Murdoc's arms which were now trembling as he forced his weight off of 2D. 2D gave a small smile up at Murdoc, his eyes slowly closing.

"Oi," Murdoc said as he slapped 2D's face gently. 2D groaned and forced his eyes open when Murdoc continued, "You need to stay awake for this... I need your help to tell me when I'm relaxed in you."

"Wait... What?.."

"I fucking knotted in you. I can't pull out until I'm relaxed, you dullard."

2D watched Murdoc's expression slowly become upset and he bit his lip as he touched his cheek, "Muds... What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have fucking let myself give in. You deserve so much better than me, dents. You do. I shouldn't have marked you... I told myself I wouldn't, but I just..." His voice seemed to go soft toward the end and he looked away from 2D's face, looking hard at the wall beside them.

2D suddenly smiled and laughed softly, "Muds... I'm actually happy that you did."

"That's just your hormones talking," Murdoc grumbled as his face grew a little red.

2D gently coaxed Murdoc to look at him and smiled wider as he whispered, "No... I really am glad... I've liked you for so long... This was just the perfect way for us to come together. You came... You came when I needed you and that makes me so happy, Muds..."

Murdoc slowly relaxed and sighed softly as he grinned down at 2D before touching their foreheads together, "You're such an idiot."

Eventually Murdoc was able to pull out of 2D and he laid beside him, pulling him close to his chest. His hand went to 2D's stomach and he mumbled while slowly relaxing into a deep sleep, "A baby..."

2D couldn't respond since he had passed out long before that. Both of their dreams were filled of tiny blue haired babies that night as they slept together.


End file.
